


Just Today

by DizziDoom



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizziDoom/pseuds/DizziDoom
Summary: Sergei doesn’t get the shower he wanted. Boris gets exactly what he wanted and much more.





	Just Today

Stripping down to nothing, Sergei carefully folded his clothes and placed them in a neat pile. He tried to ignore the semi he was getting, hoping a cold shower will get rid of that. After the shift he had at work, he really can’t be bothered to deal with this. Later, maybe, but not now. Turning to the shower he pulled back the curtain and reached to switch it on.

“Sergei, have you seen-”

The door was quickly opened and Boris entered the bathroom. He hadn’t been looking into the room while he walked in, instead looking down the hall. He didn’t see Sergei until the other shouted out in surprise causing him to jump and turn to look at him.

“Boris!” Sergei quickly turned around and then realising he was butt naked turned back around to face the other way. Looking over his shoulder he glared at Boris, who was staring at him in shock.

“I-uh… Fuck.” Boris quickly turned red and stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him with a bang.

Flushing bright red, Sergei cursed the broken lock on the door. The look of shock on Boris’s face had made things worse. The way the other’s eyes had grown wide, darting down his naked body, the way his mouth had hung open… It made a small part of his mind run wild with illicit thoughts. He blamed his hormones for those thoughts. His dick got harder, even with the guilt he was feeling for thinking such things about his teammate.

“I’m sorry. I thought you were in your room.” Came a muffled voice from just beyond the door.

“It’s fine. I should have fixed the door yesterday.” Sergei gritted his teeth not really paying attention to what was being said by the other. Boris needed to leave so he could get in the shower. A very, very cold shower.

“Sergei, I really am sorry.”

“Boris.” Sergei tried to keep his voice calm. He could practically hear Boris hating himself behind the door. “Why did you open the door if you knew I was in here, anyway?”

“I thought you were in your room!” Sergei heard the other hit the wall. What was he doing? “I can’t find my uni book so I thought I left it in the bathroom so was about to check there first then bug you in your room…”

Grabbing a towel Sergei wrapped it around his waist for some kind of modesty. He needed to check Boris was not punching the wall. The idiot sometimes hurt himself when he felt bad over things. Opening the door a crack he looked out to see what the other was doing, making sure the lower half of him, even though now covered, wasn’t on show. Boris was leaning against the wall looking up at the ceiling. He blinked suddenly when he heard the door open and turned to look at Sergei. Sergei did not miss how quickly Boris’s eyes flickered down then back to his face. Giving a questioning look Boris quickly turned to look at the wall in front of him.

“Did you just punch the wall?”

Boris pouted angrily before shaking his head.

“Then what was that noise, Borya?”

“I just hit my head when I leaned back. Didn’t hurt or anything.” He turned to look again at Sergei. His face was bright red, as was Sergei’s, yet a hint of determination shone in those bright green eyes. “So… Is my book in there?”

Sergei looked back into the bathroom. There were a few books near the bath. Ivan liked to read while he bathed. Sergei felt it was risky as it could ruin the books.

“There are several books in here, Borya.” He moved from the door to go look for something that might be more university level, rather than something Ivan would read.

“Hmm, oh yeah, there is.”

A jolt of surprise ran up Sergei’s spine and he turned quickly around to find Boris had come in after him. He hadn’t heard the other move.

“Boris, what are you-”

“What?” Boris cut in. “You have a towel on.”

“That’s not the point. Out.” Grabbing Boris by the shoulder Sergei started to push him out.

“Sergei let me check the books first!” Boris tried to wriggle out of his grasp. Why was he so eager to stay in the bathroom?

Quickly letting go, Sergei grabbed his towel as it had started to slip. Boris had stopped moving and turned to look at him. Without looking up Sergei held the towel where it was and pointed with his other hand at the book pile.

“Go. Look. Now.”

When the other didn’t move Sergei looked up to glare at him but was surprised to see the other was just standing there. Staring. Not at his face but at his hand as it clutched the towel in place. Sergei went bright red as the towel did hardly anything to hide his erection.

“… Boris? Uh… Your book.” His voice quivered ever so slightly.

The look Boris had in his eyes made the dirty thoughts run rampant again. Sergei doubted any cold shower could help him now. As if suddenly electrocuted Boris stepped back from Sergei, eyes darting to his face then to the books. He opened his mouth as if to say something, and then turned to look at the door.

“Who else is here?” He turned back to smirk at Sergei. “The other two are out, right?”

“Uuhm. Yes?” Sergei stared at Boris. Unsure as to why the sudden change of subject. “Ivan should be in school by now. I assume Yuriy is at work.”

“Right, yeah.” Boris turned and kicked the door so it slammed shut.

“Hey! What are you-!”

Just as quick as he had closed the door, Boris turned on Sergei. Grabbing at the other man’s shoulders, he pulled the other down and quickly planted a kiss on his lips. The height difference between them wasn’t much when Boris stood up on his tiptoes and Sergei was pulled down towards him.

Shock over what was happening caused Sergei to not respond straight away. His dirty thoughts had wanted this, so why was it suddenly happening? Was this just a really odd dream? He snapped out of his thoughts when Boris pulled back slightly and lightly moved his hands over his body down to the towel. Currently the only thing between Boris and his hard cock.

“Boris, what are you…” Sergei felt he should stop this, but he didn’t have the willpower to push the other away.

“I want it.” Muttered the younger man. “I saw how hard it is… Don’t you want me to help?”

He grasped at the edge of Sergei’s towel, wanting to be rid of it. His lips brushed against Sergei’s again, causing the older man to learn into another kiss. Bringing up a hand to the back of Boris’s head, Sergei deepened the kiss while his other settled on Boris’s lower back. With Sergei’s hands elsewhere, Boris decided now was the perfect time to remove the damned towel. Pulling the cloth away Boris stopped the kiss to have a proper look at what Sergei hid underneath.

“Jesus, how the hell have you been hiding this monster, Sergei?” Teased Boris as he carefully wrapped his fingers around Sergei’s dick and lowed himself to the floor.

Blushing furiously Sergei was about to tell Boris to shut up but was only able to manage a low groan as Boris licked his tip. Looking down he swallowed thickly as he locked eyes with Boris, the other staring up at him in amusement.

“Well, I know another way to make you shut up it seems.”

“You just gonna talk or you going to actually do something productive with that mouth of yours?”

Smirking at Sergei’s question Boris looked at the other’s member in his hand. He licked his lips and kissed the tip. Quickly looking up he smirked again.

“You’ll see.”

Opening wide he took as much of Sergei’s cock as he could. Having it in his hand was way different to having it in his mouth. Boris couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like in another part of him. Humming at the thought he continued to move. Sucking in his cheeks, Boris slowly pulled back until the cock left his mouth with a pop. Laughing, he looked up, grinning from ear to ear.

“Having fun?”

“Ahh… hmm.” Biting his lip Sergei nodded quickly. His face and shoulders were flushed with pleasure.

Pleased with how Sergei was looking Boris stroked the shaft again before moving back to sucking. He slowly started to take more and more in with each downward bob. Boris moved his head down as far as he could but still only managed just over half of Sergei’s dick before he gagged slightly. The guy was just too big for him to manage right now. He would need to work on his deep throating, that’s for sure. He wanted to hear more of Sergei’s moans. Feel the cock slide deeper into his mouth. Just the thought of this was making him hard. Leaning back slightly, he licked his lips and looked up at Sergei. He continued to stroke the shaft but watched as Sergei slowly realised he wasn’t using his mouth. Smirking, he quickly stood up and captured Sergei in a kiss. After parting Boris couldn’t help but feel immense pride over just how out of it Sergei seemed to be.

“Are you ok?” Sergei said breathlessly.

“Yeah, I just want you to fuck me.” Replied Boris.

“… What?” This seemed to wake Sergei up from his hazy happiness.

“I” Boris pointed to himself.

“Want you.” Then poked Sergei in the chest.

“To. fuck. Me.” Reaching between them Boris gripped Sergei’s dick and stroked it after each word. Grunting, Sergei quickly grabbed the other’s wrist to stop the action.

“Boris, you can’t be serious.”

“Now, Sergei. Otherwise, I will leave you to deal with this on your own.” Smirking, Boris squeezed slightly to make his point clear.

Breathing heavily, Sergei pushed Boris’ hand away then looked around the room. He wanted to, but he also didn’t want to hurt Boris. Obviously, what he needed wasn’t in the bathroom. He pushed the other back and stared at the other for a minute before sighing. He couldn’t lie. He really wanted this.

“In my room,” Sergei said. “We will do it in my room and you will listen to me. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

A full blown grin spread across Boris’s face. “Pfff, you’re not going to hurt me.”

“You could hardly fit me in your mouth a minute ago, I do not want you to be in pain after this.”

“I think that will happen no matter who you are with, Sergei, and how careful you are. You are kinda fucking big.”

Blushing once again, Sergei shook his head at Boris’s words. The other was so gleeful at the prospect of having sex with him. It just seemed so odd to Sergei. Only one other person had ever seen Sergei this naked and they had decided not to sleep with him. A sloppy hand job is all he got that night, so to have someone wanting it so badly was just strange. Even stranger that it was Boris. Sergei didn’t even know he was gay, let alone into him. Or maybe it was just his dick Boris wanted. Looking at the other as he walked towards the door, Sergei had to know why Boris wanted him.

“Why?” Asked Sergei.

“Hmm? Why what?” Boris turned to look at Sergei.

“Why do you want….” Frowning, Sergei wasn’t sure how to put his thoughts into words.

Growing impatient, Boris grabbed Sergei’s hand and pulled him towards the door.

“Sergei, I haven’t gotten laid in ages. I doubt you have either. So move.”

Frowning, Sergei stared. So this was only sex? He was fine with that, but, with a teammate? With someone he saw every day? Wouldn’t this make it awkward?

“If we do this, then what?” Asked Sergei.

“Huh?”

“After the sex. What happens then?” Getting no response other than a blank look Sergei sighed. “We are good friends, Borya. Won’t this… change things? What if the others find out?”

“You’re going to tell them?!” Boris stepped back, slightly freaking out.

“No. No, I mean… This is going to make things weird… Right? They will notice that.”

Boris opened his mouth slightly to say something, but closed it and looked down. He bit his lip and looked up at Sergei to again say something but didn’t. Stepping forward Sergei hesitantly reached out to Boris. To think, just a minute ago Boris was on his knees with his lips around Sergei’s cock. And now, he was acting… shy?

“Borya…?”

Pouting slightly, Boris looked away and stared at the wall. “I like you.” He said before turning back to Sergei. “I like you a lot. Have done for a while.”

Sergei stood there stunned. Well, that was unexpected.

“You… like…”

“You. Yes. That is what I just said, Sergei.”

“Ah… So that’s why you started all this.” Mused Sergei.

The silence that followed was incredibly awkward. Even more awkward for Sergei who was naked and completely erect. Getting self-conscious, Sergei decided that he should just have his shower and that they could both just pretend this didn’t happen. It wouldn’t be fair to have sex with Boris if he had no feelings for him, right? He would admit the other man was very attractive, for a man, but Boris was a friend. Sergei had never really seen him as anything other than that.

Boris narrowed his eyes and glared at Sergei. “What the fuck are you thinking about? Coz if you think you can just stop this… then… no. That’s not fair.”

“Boris. We can’t just-”

“Yes, we can. I want you to fuck me, Sergei. I want to have you pounding into me as I desperately try not to scream your name in ecstasy.” Boris was walking forward as he spoke, forcing Sergei to move back so they don’t touch. “I want you to make me beg for more. I want-”

“Ok, stop.” Sergei grabbed Boris’s shoulders to stop the other coming any closer.

They stared at each other for a long hard minute before Boris smirked. He started to wiggle, just as he done before, to try and get out of Sergei’s grasp. Wanting to move closer to the other.

“Boris! Stop it.”

Laughing, Boris managed to escape Sergei’s grasp and he quickly reached up. He looped his arms around Sergei’s neck and hugged him. Clinging, Boris laughed as Sergei spluttered at the sudden contact and tried to break the hug. He buried his face in the crook of the other’s neck and waited for Sergei to give up trying to get free.

“…. Why would you even like me?” Sergei’s voice was so quiet, even though Boris was so close.

“I dunno. I just… do.”

“I don’t want to use you, Borya. I was worried about this before you said that.” Sergei sighed and hugged the other back tightly. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“With a dick your size that’s kind of unavoid-”

“Boris. That is not what I meant.”

“… I know. Look, I’m fine with this. Really.” Boris shifted slightly so he could look into Sergei’s eyes. “Do you think I haven’t thought about you doing shit to me? To have you so close and then just deny me would hurt ten thousand times more.”

Sergei hesitated and without realising he hugged Boris harder. He really didn’t want to hurt the other. Give him hope of something more after this.

“Please.” Boris moved his hands to the back of Sergei’s head. “I want this.”

Boris stood on his tip toes and carefully placed his lips on Sergei’s. It was like being back at square one. Will Sergei kiss back?

Pulling back Sergei muttered the other name before gently kissing him. The kiss was slow and slightly hesitant. It was like this was their first kiss. Pulling away from each other as it ended, Boris cleared his throat and stepped back.

“So… You still up for it?”

Scrubbing a hand through his hair Sergei sighed. He doubted he would get laid anytime soon, and Boris was willing… Not just willing he was downright eager for this. Looking back into Boris’s eyes Sergei figured he should lay down some rules before they go at it.

“I have a few conditions before we do this. You refuse them then we won’t do this.”

“Okay. Tell me.”

Pausing momentarily, Sergei couldn’t help but still be surprised by how eager Boris was. How much did this guy like him?

“Right. One. You will tell me if you are in too much pain. No bullshit of you trying to power through it or something. I don’t want to hurt you, okay?”

Boris nodded in reply.

“Two. I know you like me but… This won’t be anything more than sex. You understand that, yes?”

“… I didn’t ask for it to be anything more.”

“I know but I don’t want you to… I don’t…” Frowning Sergei wasn’t sure how to phrase it. ‘Don’t want to give you false hope’ seemed a little too mean. Bringing the others into the conversation, saying how it would be awkward as a team would be awkward. “I don’t want.. hmm.”

“Whatever you are trying to say, it’s fine. I’m an adult, Sergei. If I feel this is a mistake later, it won’t be your fault… I am the one who has been… Uh, coming on strong right now, right?” Boris tilted his head slightly, trying to look into Sergei’s downward gaze. “Do you get me?”

“… Yeah.” Sergei smiles slightly as he reaches out and ruffles the other’s hair. “You’re dear to me Boris. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Laughing under his breath, Boris grabs at Sergei’s hand to stop him messing up his hair so much. “I know that. It’s probably why I like you…” Boris hesitates as he sees the look that flitters across Sergei’s face. He smiles slightly sadly. “Unrequited love is a bitch, I know but you can make me feel way better by fucking me into your mattress.”

The splutter that came from Sergei made Boris laugh loudly. Blushing as red as a tomato, Sergei cursed at the other and pointed to the door.

“Let’s go before your rude vocabulary makes me change my mind.”

Boris gave Sergei a cheeky salute then marched out of the bathroom. Collecting his clothes from their neat pile, Sergei left the bathroom. Walking down the hall he shook his head in slight amusement as he approached his door. Boris was waiting for him, almost vibrating from excitement. Sergei wasn’t sure if he should be worried or proud of the smile on Boris’s face.

Entering his room, Sergei dumped his clothes on the floor as Boris stood in his doorway. None of the boys went into each other’s room much. At least not without the owners expressed permission. Sergei switched on his bedside lamp and turned to Boris. Noticing the hesitation Sergei stretched out his hand offering it to the other. Taking it, Boris was pulled into the room and closer to Sergei. Reaching over the other’s shoulder, Sergei closed the door. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Sergei really hoped he wasn’t making a mistake doing this. Pushing those thoughts aside and smirking, Sergei pushed Boris against the door. So far today Boris has been the one to start things. He kissed Sergei first and then demanded more. So Sergei felt it was his turn. He leaned down and kissed Boris, pressing him into the door.

The way the other’s body felt against his made Sergei’s nerves tingle. The kisses and such in the bathroom were nice but having Boris here, completely under his control felt like it was slowly driving him insane. He slid a hand up under Boris’s shirt and enjoyed listening to the moans he caused. He loved the way Boris pressed himself hard against Sergei, accidentally causing delicious friction as his jeans rubbed against Sergei’s erect dick. If they kept this up any more Sergei doubted he could last much longer. Quickly moving away from the other, Sergei wiped at his mouth.

“Come on. Get on the bed.”

As soon as the order left Sergei’s lips Boris was walking towards the bed.

“Heh, don’t you want me to strip first?” Boris looked over to the other as he stood by the edge of the bed.

“Sure, unless you want me to rip your clothes off you.”

Surprised by Sergei’s reply, Boris paused briefly. Now that was a thought. Shame he was wearing his favourite shirt.

“How kinky,” Boris smirked and quickly removed his shirt in one swift motion. As he started to unbutton his jeans he added. “Maybe some other time, yeah?”

Sergei snorts at what Boris was suggesting. “No other times. Only one time.”

“Spoilsport.” Boris discarded his jeans onto the floor and sat on the bed. He turned to watch Sergei rummaging in his bedside table drawer. Boris shifted to try and see. “What you looking for?”

“Lubricant, Boris. I doubt you could handle me going in dry.” Sergei quickly looked up and laughed at the look of horror on Boris’s face.

Finally finding the bottle, Sergei placed it on the table top. The condom had been easy to find. The bright purple package wasn’t hard to miss, but the bottle had been shoved to the back of the draw due to its shape. A brief thought of actually cleaning the draw out after he was done crossed Sergei’s mind. Then another thought zipped passed scolding him for thinking something so stupid at a time like this.

He glanced up at Boris and flushed as he saw just how hungrily Boris was staring at him. Shaking his head, to get rid of the embarrassment, he opened the package and slowly rolled the condom over the head of his penis. The condom was a little tight as he rolled it down his shaft but Sergei hadn’t yet been able to find a condom that fit… Not that he had much reason to find one. Boris was going to be the first person he slept with. Looking up at Boris, he frowns slightly.

“Enjoying the view?”

Boris smiled sheepishly at Sergei, not aware of just how intently he was staring at Sergei’s dick.

“Sorry… You’re just really big.”

Sergei made a slightly annoyed sound at the back of his throat, but the blush creeping across his face showed he wasn’t truly annoyed at the other. He looks down at the other man and decided he should be even more naked. Grabbing Boris by his leg, he drags him to his side of the bed causing Boris to fall back and lie down. He splutters something and starts to sit up but is stopped by Sergei.

“Lift your hips.”

Boris bites his bottom lip and does as he is told. He inhales suddenly as his boxers brush against his erection as they are pulled off. Sergei can’t help but smirk. The fact Boris is so eager is actually turning him on even more than the blowjob. Glancing up at Boris’s face, Sergei notices him wanting to say something.

“What?”

Boris blinks, obviously suddenly aware that Sergei noticed his expression. He gives a slight smirk at the other.

“Do you even know how to prepare a guy, Sergei?”

Sergei frowns. He never even thought of sleeping with a man so wasn’t sure on the proper procedures. He looks at Boris and frowns even deeper when he sees the smug smirk on the other’s face.

“Hmm. I know you need a lot of lube.” Sergei shrugs, not knowing if there is anything else really needed after that.

“And… That’s it?”

Sergei nods. “Tell me what else I need to do then.” Sergei sits on the bed next to Boris. “I don’t want to hurt you so you will have guide me.”

This news seems to excite Boris, the way his eyes dart to the lube bottle then to him. His lip biting. It was all rather cute… In an odd way. Extremely odd way considering what has Boris so happy.

“Okay… Lie down.” Boris shoves Sergei’s shoulder.

Complying with the order, Sergei lies down and makes himself comfortable. He tenses slightly as the other climbs onto his lap. He can feel the others hot skin pressed against his and it sends a burning jolt right to his groin. As Boris sits up and reaches for the lube, Sergei holds onto his hips, not really wanting the other to fall off the bed.

“Heh, thank you Sergei.”

Sergei rolls his eyes at the cheeky grin he received. As Boris fiddles with the bottle, Sergei spends a minute looking over the other’s body. It’s not displeasing to him, but again, Boris is a man… Sergei has only ever had eyes for women so the fact he is in this situation is rather… confusing. It helps he knows Boris. He can trust him.

Sergei watches as Boris lubes his own fingers up. He suddenly realises what Boris is going to do. He watches in fascination, eyes roaming the other’s body. Watching as his abs tense slightly as he prepares himself. Looking back up to Boris’s face, Sergei narrows his eyes concerned over the obvious discomfort on Boris’s face.

“Does it hurt?” He sits up on his elbows wondering if there is anything he can do to help Boris.

“Hmm… Only for a moment… Ha…” Boris opens his eyes and looks into Sergei’s. A slow smirk creeps onto his face. “I like the feeling though…”

Sergei frowns. His eyes travel down Boris’s body then back to his face. He always figured pain was a big part of Boris’s life but never assumed the other enjoyed it. Sitting up fully he looks up at the man on his lap, hands snaking around his waist.

“You say such odd things, Borya.”

A breathless laugh leaves Boris, his free hand resting on Sergei’s shoulder.

“I think odd things too… But that ain’t important right now.” With a wicked grin on his lips. “What is is me riding your big, fucking cock.”

Boris pushes gently at Sergei, wordlessly hinting at wanting the man on his back.

“Do me one favour though… Please don’t move until I say, okay?” Looking down at Sergei, Boris smiles when he gets a nod. “Good boy.”

Reaching for the lube he slathers a generous amount on Sergei’s erection, the condom making the liquid slide and slip easier. Biting his lip in excitement, Boris gently holds Sergei’s cock, moving it so it’s pressed against his ass hole. With a few deep breaths, he slowly allows it to enter him. He screws his eyes shut, gritting his teeth from the pain. Looking up at Boris, Sergei keeps himself as still as possible. The heat surrounding him made it hard but the fear of hurting Boris kept him in place. He gently moves his hands up and down Boris’s legs, trying to sooth the other as he slowly impales himself with Sergei’s cock.

“… Boris?” Sergei’s deep voice penetrates the silence. The look on Boris’s face concerns Sergei greatly. “You don’t have to do this if- fuck!”

Boris moves suddenly, pushing himself up, causing wonderful friction, and then pushes himself back down, groaning as he goes. His fingernails digging into Sergei’s skin as he works his way through the pain, knowing that soon it’ll change to pleasure. He looks down at Sergei and laughs breathlessly, loving the look on Sergei’s face.

“Do I feel good, Sergei? Coz you feel real fucking good.” He licks his lips and continues to move slowly.

Sergei groans deeply, his fingers gripping Boris’s hips as the other begins to bounce faster.

“Fuuck… Does this not hurt you?”

“Yeah but-”

“Boris! I said not to-!”

Sergei was interrupted by Boris leaning down and kissing him. From this position, while still half in Boris, he felt the huge urge to thrust upwards. He dug his fingers into the flesh and concentrated on not moving. As the kiss ended Sergei gently pushes Boris, wanting to look at his face.

“I told you the rules, Boris.”

Boris laughed slightly. “I’m not 'powering’ through it. You’re big, Sergei. It’s gonna stretch me and be painful for the first few minutes. I’m getting used to it.” He leans down and gives Sergei a peck on the lips before sitting up straight, fingers dragging down Sergei’s body. “Just lie back and enjoy yourself.”

Boris lowers himself onto Sergei’s cock, moaning the whole way down. Wanting more, he reaches behind himself and spreads his cheeks, gasping as he finally has all of Sergei’s cock in him. A deep moan leaves the man below him, sending a thrill right through Boris’s body. He rocks his hips, the pace is slow, at first, his ring feeling like its burning slightly from the girth, but it is quickly replaced by a wonderful pleasure that spreads through the whole of Boris’s body. It’s like nothing he’s had before. No finger or toy. No one night stand he went home with.

“Fu-ck.”

Boris voice cracks, his eyes closed as he begins to bounce more and more. Slick sounds and harsh pleasured pants begin to fill the room. Sergei’s fingers gripping Boris’ hips tighter, half afraid the man will lose balance and half wanting to urge him to move faster. Give him more of this wonderful hot friction.

“Boris…”

Moaning low, Sergei can’t stop himself from shifting his hips. Trying to match the other man’s bouncing. Drive himself deep into Boris over and over. The fact he’s not fled Sergei’s bed is a very good sign.

“Ah!” Boris arches his back, eyes fluttering open as he grins down at Sergei. “You wanting… To have some control, Sergei?”

Now isn’t that a nice thought. Being at the older man’s mercy and just taking all the pleasure. Grinning, Boris leans down and lets his lips roam over Sergei’s neck.

“Do you want that, Sergei?” His voice is low, husky. “Me on my back as you pound into me. I can take it… I can take anything you give me.”

Groaning, Sergei grits his teeth together as his hips move a little faster. God, he does want that. A flushed and needy Boris beneath him. That thought alone makes his cock twitch with want. Stilling Boris’ hips, Sergei smirks up at the man.

“Move. On your back.”

The two men eagerly switch places, Boris’ legs wrapping their way around Sergei’s hips as the man wastes no time in burying himself deep once more into Boris. From tip to hilt, he groans deep as the strangling hotness encompasses his cock. Shame this will only be for today. Sergei is finding this feeling rather addictive.

“Boris… Angle your hips… Yeah. Like that.”

The room soon fills with the rhythmic sound of skin slapping skin. Pants and gasps from both men as they kiss, and grope, and thrust. Boris’ nails even drag along Sergei’s muscled back. Red scratches left behind for Sergei to find tomorrow.

“Oh fuck!”

Boris gasps loudly. He squirms and arches beneath Sergei in the most erotic way. This is only meant to be for today. Only today, Sergei reminds himself. Over and over as his tongue trails over Boris’ skin. Only today he’ll get to look at Boris’ flushed face. Only today he’ll hear that begging ‘Please. Sergei!’ moaned from Boris’ lips.

Though really, why should it only be today? Why not tomorrow? And after that? Sergei pants as he thinks this over, his hips going from short, sharp thrusts to long drawn out ones. Dragging his cock from Boris’ body slow only to push back in suddenly. Repeating. Making Boris gasp sharply with each push. No. He can’t. He can’t use Boris as something to fuck. If the man likes him enough he’d allow it and Sergei can’t have that.

“I-I’m close. Sergei, please….”

Blinking hard, Sergei comes back from his thoughts. He’s close too. A hot coiling in his balls being harder to ignore as the minutes go by.

“Then cum for me.”

Sergei almost snarls that into Boris’ ears, his hips speeding up. They can cum together. That would be right, wouldn’t it? That’s what Boris would want.

“Fuck!”

It happened much faster than Sergei expected, The sight of Boris cumming making him groan loud, fingers dig into the man’s skin a little harder. Boris’ body clenches around him like nothing he’s felt before. Tight. Warm. Inviting. And all his. Panting hard, he manages to thrust a few more times before cumming himself. Hips stuttering to a stop as he braces himself against the bed. If he didn’t he’d just fall bonelessly on the man below. The man currently flushed in the face and panting just as loud as him. Cum dribbling down the side of his stomach.

“… Holy fuck, you do me good.”

Boris gives Sergei a tired smile. His hand reaching up to tug him close. Even after all that the man is still able to make Sergei flush with his crude words.

“One last kiss? Since this won’t be happening again, right?”

Sergei huffs in amusement. The look in Boris’ eyes suggests this isn’t going to be the only time and he knows it. He knows he’s got Sergei addicted. Wanting those sounds to come from Boris again. Watch that pleasured look wash over his face. That filthy look in his eyes as he sucks Sergei’s cock.

“One last kiss.”

With a soft sigh, he presses his lips to Boris’. A nice slow kiss before they have to part. For tonight. Tomorrow, Sergei has other plans. Much to think about, things to consider but he’s sure he knows the conclusion he’ll come too. They are already good friends after all. Why can’t this be more? He might not like Boris exactly the same way the man likes him but Sergei isn’t an idiot. He can already feel how things have changed. How he wants to see more from the man… And not let anyone else see it too. So why not claim Boris as his. Let Boris call Sergei his boyfriend. Because this can’t just be a today thing. Sergei wants this to be a forever thing.


End file.
